The CCR-Flow Core is an indispensable resource for NCI and contractor investigators at the Fredereick National Lab for Cancer research. Seventy six investigators from 27 different laboratories have used the expertise of the flow core staff and the instrumentation available and maintained by the staff. The Flow Cytometry Core staff and instrumentation have supported the following studies: characterizations of the role of MDSC's, sorting support to creation of yeast libraries expressing transfected genes; studies of mesenchymal stem cell differentiation; analysis of TNFR on CD4 effector cells in colitis TNFr2's role in the immune checkpoint stimulator and oncoprotein as a possible cancer treatment; glycan alteration of resistance to a membrane lytic anticancer peptide and tethering of Lsh associated with epigentetic signaling. The instruments are used daily by the trained investigators often into the night and on the weekends. The flow core has trained 18 investigators 7 of these were from outside of the CIP to analyze their own samples expanding the base of user/operators. This leaves more time for the flow core staff to sort approximately 497 samples and analyze about 5126 samples in the last 10 months of this year. With the investigators acquiring the data and analyzing their own samples, the staff has had more time to sort. This removes the need for the government to hire more full time experienced individuals to perform the same volume of work. At least 19 papers have been published in the past year using data obtained in the flow core. Our instruments have equivalent capabilities to help prevent loss of data because the instrument needed was in use by another investigator or down because of needed repairs. The cell sorters have also have equivalent capabilities to allow direct translation of an experiment developed on an analyzer to the cell sorter to sort out the populations of cells of interest to be further studied. It is critical to have this flexability in analysis of samples as well as for sorting of cells.